His New Charge
by Tearryn
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are struggling with their relationship because Dimitri has been assigned to guard the new girl from Russia. There is something very different about this Royal Moroi. (Previously called 'Best Kept Secrets.)
1. Unwanted Changes

**_Best kept secrets. _**

**_Chapter one: I'm not saying goodbye._**

**_Hey Guys ! I am now writing another story ! This one is going to be in colaboration with__ AlisaDragomir-MoroiPrincess !_**

**_Oh, by the way, Mason is still alive._**

**_First Chapter is written by MrsMasonAshford ~!~_**

Summary- Rose and Lissa are still best friends! Rose and Dimitri are struggling with there relationship because Dimitri has been assigned to guard the new girl from Russia her name is Alisa Badica. There is something very different about this royal Moroi! Alisa has a best friend named Telesia Sikalu. These two girls are transferring from St. Basils in Russia. The queen request Dimitri to be Alisa's guardian! What will happen?

Rose's POV.

It was two weeks till graduation. I realized that when I brought my hand down on my alarm clock and the stupid thing fell to the ground. I remember what Dimitri had told me. He had told me that I had to practice with my life. Now that graduation is so close, they have increased my training time. I still don't think the Queen trusts me enough to become a Guardian to the last Dragomir. Training was now in the mornings, during my hour of lunch, in the afternoons and five hours on Saturday and Sunday. That is exactly what I was going to do. I planned on being top of my class. Just like Dimitri was. Well that was no surprise. He was after all my Russian god. So I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed in to a pair of silver tights and a black Puma tank top with sport shoes for practice with Dimitri.

I jogged to the gym. I put my bag in the locker room and started doing my laps. I was on my fifth one when he came out and started running with me. My lungs started burning by the tenth round but I wasn't going to show it. I pushed forward and started sprinting harder. He let out a "whoa" and pushed forward himself, trying to catch up. That made me even more determined to beat him and I went faster still.

I heard him swear in Russian when I finished a lap before him.

"When did you get so fast?" he asked. I shrugged, breathing hard. I goy my water bottle and took a huge gulp. We only cooled down a little bit before we started sparring. I lost 2 rounds and he lost one. I scolded myself mentally and told him to go again. We started walking in circles. He lunged forward first and I dodged it easily. What was he playing at? Didn't he know that I saw that coming? I lunged for his face. He didn't see that coming. He got caught off guard and stepped back. I snaked my foot forward and kicked his feet from under him. He crashed to the mats with a solid _thud. _I grabbed his wrists and held them above his face.

"You lose," I told him. He smiled.

"You can get off me now," he informed me. I inched my head to the side.

"And if I don't want to?" I asked him. He smiled his heart-warming smile and I think my heart actually missed a beat. I leaned forward, about to give him a kiss.

"You and your stubbornness. Listen. There's something I have to tell you," he said, snapping back into Guardian mode. Uh-oh. I hated the sound of that. I froze the way I was. I was almost too scared to ask what. Almost.

"What would that be?" I said.

"I have to leave. Queen Tatiana is re-assigning me to a Royal Moroi in Russia. Alisa Badica." That was it. The minute my world shattered and my heart stopped beating.

"No. Why would she do that? Graduation is two weeks away. Why would she transfer you all the way to Russia? Tell me now that this is some kind of joke," I said, refusing to accept it. Why was the Queen doing this? Did she know about us? Did she hate me enough that she was willing to take away one of the reasons I was living?

"Rose. Why would I lie or joke about something like this?" he asked me. I was almost on the brink of tears. I got up and ran from the gym, forgetting about my gym bag and water bottle.

I kept running. I have no idea where I was going. I don't even know how long I had been running for. I eventually ran into something. I fell to the ground. I was so shocked that I simply looked up. Mason was standing over me, with a worried look in his face.

"Rose, are you OK?" he asked me. I shook my head as he helped me up.

"No, I'm not. I don't think I will ever be again," I replied.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" he said.

"Dimitri. He's leaving. Queen Bitch has reassigned him to some stuck up Moroi brat! Alisa Badica!" I exclaimed, finally breaking down. It hurt saying that. Trying to deal with it was impossible.

"What? Why would she do that? Graduation isn't very far away. " I led us to the side of the pathway where we sat on the grass, we where missing first lesson. Not that I was thinking about my grades.

"I asked myself the same question and couldn't find an answer. Dimitri is the first Guardian to be re-assigned in years. I don't get why she's doing it now," I said, still crying.

"Well, considering that the Queen is related to the Badica's, she probably feels the need to protect her more than possible. She the next in live, that's why she wants the best Guardian possible," Mason reasoned. I nodded. Possible. The Queens reasons didn't make it any better, though. I put my knees up and rested my head on them.

"Well, I'd better get to class. I'm sorry you're hurting right now, Rose. I hope the Queen changes her mind," he said. That would have hurt him to say that. He has had a crush on me for the longest time. He hasn't been happy seeing me love someone else.

He placed a hand on my shoulder for a few seconds then I heard the leaves crackle as he walked to class.

I honestly don't know how long I had been sitting there, but that was where I was found later.

"Roza." I tensed. That voice. I wasn't ready to hear it. Just knowing that this was probably one of the last times I was going to hear it.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked. I shrugged without looking up at him. I heard him take a spot beside me.

"Are you going to talk to me about this?" he said. I shrugged again. He sighed.

"I can't change her mind, you know that, right?" I nodded.

"I don't' want to go. You know that as well, right?" Another nod.

"Rose, you aren't making things easy for me," he said. I snapped my head up and glared at him.

"Because things are made to be easy, huh?" I yelled. He flinched.

"Rose-" he started. He tried to grab my hand. I pulled away from him and stood up quickly.

"When are you going, anyway?" I asked bitterly.

"Tomorrow." Ouch. That was a slap in the face. I thought maybe next week or a few days at most.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I shouted.

"On second thoughts, I don't want to know. Goodbye, Dimitri!" With that, I turned and ran to my dorm. For good measure, I slammed the door closed. It rattled on its hinges. Rose Hathaway was pissed off and the world was going to know about it.

I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep crying my eyes out.

**! ~O.o.O.o.O.o~ !**

The next day I woke up with a swollen face and a broken heart. I hated both. I got up and took a hot shower.

When I was dressed and my hair was dried, brushed and put into a ponytail, I found myself back on the bed. I was bored already.

I wondered why Lissa hasn't came to see me. I need someone to talk to. I checked to bond. She was alone in her room. I got up, intending to go see her. I stopped at the doorway. There was my gym bag sitting beside it, with my drink bottle was sitting on top of it and there were two notes beside it. They had been slid under the door.

I picked them up. One was in an envelope and the other was just a folded bit of paper. I put the envelope on my knee and unfolded the paper.

_Rose,_

_I'm leaving in two hours. Please come and see me before then, I don't want to leave while you're mad at me. _

_Love, D_

I sat there, staring at the paper. Two hours. How long had it been sitting there? Has he left already? I had no idea.

I grabbed the letter and took it out of the envelope. It was from Dimitri as well. I stopped thinking then. I shot up off the bed and ran to the airstrip.

_Please, be there. Don't leave without saying goodbye. Please. Please. _

I prayed the whole way. I stopped when I saw that the jet had already taken off. It was flying away with the love of my life.

I was too late.

I numbly made my way back to my dorm. I barely heard people calling out to me. I didn't pay them any attention.

I say back on the bed and took the letter.

_Rose,_

_Knowing the fact that I have to leave you is really hard. Do not forget that I NEVER wanted to leave in the first place. _

_As much as I love you, they come first. That has been drilled into our heads since the day we started walking. _

_Anyway, I'm rambling. Just remember that I'm coming back. _

_No matter what life throws at us, we can overcome it. We will be together. I believe that we are strong enough to get through this. I think about you every minute of the day. _

_I am not going to say goodbye. Goodbye means for good and I have every intention of seeing you again. _

_Please wait for me. _

_I'll call you the first and every chance I get. _

_I love you, forever and always. _

_D. _

I gripped the letter, re-reading it again and again. I hated Queen Bitch for making him leave me he was coming back and we are going to be together.

I hope it's soon. I don't wait any longer than I have to.

Dimitri's POV.

I had to leave her. I hated myself for it. This really sucks. Kirova did tell me that she thought this wasn't a permanent arrangement. She couldn't tell me any more than that because she didn't know either. Once the Queen makes decisions like this, she gives as little information as possible. I should have quit being a Guardian than leave. She's probably still mad at me. I hated that thought. I need to call her and clear things up.

I grabbed my things from the jet and made my way to the waiting SUV. The Guardian and I didn't talk the whole trip. Not that it was very long. We arrived at a very large mansion with pristine grounds and delicate-looking pot plants and trees. Who would want to live in such a big house? The door opened and a skinny blonde bounced out. Bounced? Why was she bouncing?

"Guardian Belikov! Hi, I'm Alisa Badica! I'm reallllyyy happy that you're here!" she squealed. I winced. She was really loud.

I put my hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Princess," I replied. She laughed a really shrill, girly laugh.

"Please, just call me Alisa. That princess crap is overrated," she answered, shaking my hand. I nodded. Right, overrated.

"Can you tell why I'm here?" I asked. I knew should have probably kept my mouth shut but I needed answers.

"Aunty Tatiana wanted someone to Guard me when I go back to school next term. We're currently on a two week break. After this term, though. I'm transferring to some school in America," she told me. America. When I thought of America, the first thing that comes to mind is Rose.

"Where about is America?" I replied. She scrunched her face up.

"I don't know. But my best friend slash sister is coming, too. Telesia Sikalu. She's half Russian, half Tongan." She babbled on more about her Tongan friend but I zoned out. I didn't want to hear any of it. She was walking so I followed her.

"This will be your room. Dinner is in an about an hour. Take your time getting settled," she said, walking off. I turned to the door. Great. I opened it up and a huge bedroom was in front of me. Wholly-camoley. I walked into and closed the door before setting my bags on the floor.

I sat on the bed and grabbed my iPhone. Rose's number was on speed-dial. I pressed her number it it started calling.

"Hello?" she asked groggily. Did I wake her up?

"Roza," I breathed.

"Dimitri. What's going on? When are you coming back?" she asked, her voice going back to normal.

"I asked Alisa. Her and one of her friends are transferring to a school in America after the term is finished," I told her.

"How long til then?" she answered.

"Well, she's still on break so about eleven weeks."

"Oh, my God. That is ages away. Damn, you're going to miss graduation," she said sadly.

"Well, Alisa is filthy, stinking rich. Probably gets what she wants too, so I should just ask if we can go to your graduation."

"What a great idea! I hope so. I miss you like crazy!" she said, brightening up.

"Me, too." In the background, I heard knocking.

"Fuck. Lissa's here, I gotta go. Can you call me again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, if I get the chance. I love you," I told her.

"I love you a million times over. I can't wait to see you," she answered.

"Me either. Bye," I said and hung up.

I honestly hope these next few weeks fly.


	2. Getting to know him

**Hey guys this is Alisa! **

**I am writing this chapter. I just want to ask one quick question! If I were to make my own story like this, would you want it to be Rose/Dimitri or Rose/Adrian? Please let me know in the review! Thank you!  
I don't own Vampire Academy! **

Chapter Two: Alisa's POV

Guardian Belikov was really cool. I could tell he did not want to be there though. I wonder why? He was in his room right now. I lived on my own right now. My Mum and Dad were at the royal court in America. I had the house to myself. They might be moving there. To America I mean. They were also sending me and Telesia to America. I really don't want to go. I love Russia. I just could not disobey my parents. Telesia was my best friend. She was half Russian and half Tongan. It was really quiet. Guardian Belikov was still in his room. I was really starting to get worried. I was in my bathroom braiding my long golden blonde hair. I was the only Badica that had green eyes. I finished my French braid than went to cheek on Guardian Belikov. I knocked on his door. There was no answer. I knocked again.

"Guardian Belikov are you alright? May I come in?" I called. This time I did get a response.

"Yes of course Princess." Ugh, titles were so over rated. I thought I already told him that? Oh well I will just tell him that again! I slowly opened the door and walked in. Guardian Belikov was laying on his bed with tear streaks down his face. That completely shocked me. I walked over to his bed slowly.

"Guardian Belikov what is wrong? I feel like you really don't like me? Did I do something?" I asked him, that is when his head snapped up. His face was read with dark tear streaks. I felt so bad. Maybe when Tatiana requested him for me she was tearing him away from his family! Oh, how I hoped that was not true.

"Princess you did not do anything. I am sorry I am being so distant. I am just…..well maybe should just explained my whole life story. We can get to know each other." I silently shook my head yes. He sat up and motioned for me to sit next to him on the bed. I did. That is when he started his life story.

"Well I grew up in Russia and went to St. Basils and trained to be a guardian. I was the top of my class. I had killed a Strigoi before I have even graduated. I graduated and I went on with my life as a guardian. I was assigned a royal Moroi charge right out of school. His name was Ivan Zeklos. We became best friends. He was different than other royal Moroi that I had known. He did not treat Dhampirs like the only reason they were there was to die." That part was true a lot of Moroi did do that, but I was not like that. I would have to tell him that later. "Well I was given a vacation by Ivan because he told me I worked too much and too hard. I tried to convince him to take the vacation time away. He would not give in so I took it. I went to stay with my family with in the next three days I got a phone call. It was the guardian who took over for me guarding Ivan. He told me Ivan was out with the other Moroi he liked to hang out with. That guardian never left him, but than about ten Strigoi came. There were only three guardians. Well there were two Moroi. Ivan and a young royal Moroi named Andre Dragomir. Andre survived but Ivan did not. It was heart breaking for me. I mourned for months. I soon received a call from St. Vladimir's academy. Two of their students had run away. One Moroi and a Dhampir. The Moroi was not just any Moroi. It was Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. She is the last Dragomir. We could not risk losing her. The Dhampir who took off with her was her best friend Rosemarie Hathaway."

When he said her name he winced and a tear leaked from his eye. I wonder what happened.

"Well I was told that I was my job to bring them back. Well I did. Rose was in so much trouble. She was going to be expelled, but I saw potential in her so I stood up for her. I offered to mentor her so she could end up becoming Vasilisa's guardian. We worked hard. We soon fell in love. Of course it was a forbidden love because we were both going to become Vasilisa's guardians when she graduated. We tried to stay away from each other but we could just not do it. We soon gave into each other. Then I got a call from the queen. She told me I would not be guarding Vasilisa anymore. She told me I was going to be guarding Lady Alisa Badica. It broke my heart knowing I had to leave Rose." Dimitri finally finished his story and I could not believe what I was hearing! I had taken him from his true love. I could not believe myself.

"Guardian Belikov I am so sorry I did not know about any of that. May I call you Dimka it is so much easier?" Dimka nodded I smiled. I might just like having a guardian.

Dimitri looked up at me.

"Alisa. Please forget what I told you. I should have kept my mouth shut," he said. I couldn't but feel annoyed. What was wrong with boys these days? Do they forget they have feelings until they get hurt?

"No," I said. I was surprised at the force that was in my voice.

"What?" he blinked.

"I won't forget it. You're hurting and you want to just forget? No. Whenever I go horse riding, I get to think. That's what you need so lets go," I told him and stood up. He was still sitting so I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stables. I breathed in the calming scent of hay. I let go of his wrist and ran over to Iraina.

"Come meet Iraina. My beautiful girl." I felt myself grinning. I always did around her.

She was a purebred Mustang. Pure black with white on the tips of her tail and mane.

"Does she live up to her name?" he asked, breaking the silence. I looked at him.

"What?" I replied.

"Her name means peace," he told me. I had no idea. I wasn't about to tell him that, though.

"Yes. She's very peaceful. I feel at peace when I'm around her." He nodded. One of the other horsed whinnied. I looked over to the direction it came from and grinned.

"Faddei. I should have known you where the one to whine at me," I told and walked over to his stall. (**Pronounced "Faid-ee"**) .

"Faddei. Means Bold and brave. But also can be quiet sooky," Dimitri said, stroking his nose.

"He's gorgeous," he added. Faddei was honey coloured with a large white diamond above his eyes.

"He is. They all are. Do you want to meet the others?" I asked. He nodded and we walked over to Sashei. (**Pronounced "Sasha"**). She was a dark brown colt with heaps of cream coloured patches.

"Sashei," I said.

"Means 'defender of mankind'," he told me. I had no idea what to make of her meaning so I just nodded and walked to Aleksei. He is a cream coloured Stallion with a dark brown tail and mane.

"Aleksei," I said.

"To protect," Dimitri replied. I smiled.

"He definitely lives up to his name," I answered, thinking back to the time when he pushed me out the way of a mountain lion.

"He got attacked instead," I finished my thoughts. Dimitri looked at me.

"What?" he frowned. I told him about his protectiveness.

"He's quiet brave," Dimitri noted once I had finished. I nodded. After a few more pets of him we moved onto Zaria. My show pony.

"Zaria." Dimitri grinned.  
"She looks like her name."

"How?" I asked him.

"Sunrise." Zaria was honey coloured with a white mane and tail. I gave her a hug. We had won heaps of jumping contests and beauty pageants. We moved to Demyen. (**Pronounced "Damien"**). He was a chestnut brown coloured Shire.

"Demyen," I said.  
"Tame and domesticated." I nodded.

"He lives up to his name as well."

"So pick your horse and get them saddled up!" I said happily. He nodded.

We got Iraina and Feddei ready and hoped on.

"Where to?" he asked me.

"Where do you want to go?" I replied. That caught him off guard.

"I don't know. You're the one who lives here," he replied.

"I think we should just go to the mountains. It's really peaceful up there," I said.

"Lead the way," he answered. I clicked at Iraina to let her know that I wanted her to walk and we set off. Dimitri looked like he was thinking the whole way there so I stayed quiet.

We stopped at the top of the mountain and looked down. the view was breathtaking. I could see my house. It was tiny. Well from here it was.

"I get that you don't want to be here," I said looking at Dimitri. His though bubble popped.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"What doesn't? I took you away from the one you love. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get another Guardianif you want," I said. The thought of getting another Guardian made me really sad. Dimitri was here and I wanted to get to know him.

"I don't know what I want right now. I know that I want Rose," he replied.

"Then why can't she come here and do the last year at school with me?" I asked.

**Well there you go please review! Next chapter is MrsMasonAshford's turn. Please tell us what you think! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Coming to a standstill

**Hey you guys ~!~ MrsMasonAshford here with Chatper three ! Called "Coming to a standstill" . I was about to ask what you guys think it should be called , but then it came to me ! LOLS .  
**

Previously

"Why doesn't Rose come here and do the last year with me?" I (Alisa) asked Dimitri.

Dimitri's POV.

Alisa had a point. Why couldn't Rose come here? I just blinked at her a few times before signalling Feddei to gallop back to house.

"Dimitri! Where are you going?" I heard Alisa calling after me. I ignored her and kept riding. I made it back to the house in record time.

I was about to unsaddle Feddei when I heard someone enter the stables. I jumped into a fighting stance. I saw a tall, skinny and really tanned girl standing there. I couldn't tell if she was human, Dhampir or Moroi. She had long curly hair pulled into a pony tail at the side of her head. It was either dark brown or black, I couldn't tell. It had a long plait thing going on in the pony.

"Hello? Alisa, are you there?" I heard a girl ask. She was peeking into Iraina's stall.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. She jumped a meter into the air and spun around at an alarming speed. She jumped into a fighting stance herself. She dropped her stance when she saw that I wasn't a threat.

"Who are you?" she replied.

"Dimitri," I said, forgetting all about my Guardian status.

"Guardian Belikov!" she gasped and stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, holding her hand out. I frowned but shook it anyway.

"And you might be?" I answered.

"Oh, crap! Sorry, I'm Telesia Sikalu. I go by Sia, though," she replied.

"Sikalu? So what are you?" I said. I haven't heard her last name.

"What am I?" she frowned.

"Are you human, Dhampir or Moroi?"

"Oh, fakama. How blonde. I'm Moroi." I blinked in surprise.

"Why are you so tanned and know how to fight? And what is 'fakama'?" I asked. She grinned.

"What is fakama! It meams shame in Tongan. And who said anything about fighting?" she replied.

"How do you know Tongan? And I know you can fight because of the stance you went in when I scared you. I am a Guardian. I know these things." She smiled again.

"How do I know Tongan. That's funny. I am Tongan. That's why I got this tan. And as for fighting, my dad has been teaching us as long as I can remember." I nodded. That was interesting.

"Why?" She shrugged.

"To know how to defend ourselves, I guess. Anyway. Whatever, where Alisa?" she asked. Crap. I had forgotten about her.

"She's riding Iraina," I said simply. Her face went really red.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked her.

"She promised me next time she went riding that she would take me. We haven't rode together in ages!" she yelled. I flinched. The ferocity in her voice was shocking. I didn't want to be around when she exploded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I have a phone call to make," I told her and made my escape.

Once I was in the safety of the house, I got my phone out and dialled Alberta's number.

Sia's POV.

Dimitri seemed pretty cool. It was good meeting him, until he told me that Alisa was riding Iraina. It was upsetting finding that out because she the next she was going to go, she promised I could go with her.

I was standing at the entry of the stables when she rode up. As soon as she saw me, she knew I was pissed at her.

"Sia. Please, me explain," was the first then out of her mouth.

"Explain! You made a promise and you BROKE IT!" I screamed. She dismounted Iraina and walked up to me.

"You don't have to remind me, I was the one who made it!" she yelled back.

"Well, it looks like you seem to have forgotten!" I growled.

"Dimitri was upset. Ok! So I took him for a ride to cheer him up," she said softy.

"Upset? It's his job to hide his feelings and protect you! He failed his job!" I exclaimed. She gapped at me.

"He didn't fail! He let me in! That's what I wanted. He is really hurting at the moment!" she cried shrilly.

"It isn't his job to tell you anything! He's meant to hide what he's feeling!" I insisted.

"Sia! Shut the fuck up! I'm sorry I didn't take you, ok? Put a saddle on Sashai and we'll go now," she replied. The only time she ever swore was to shut me up. It worked every single time.

I walked back into the stables and got Sashai ready. When I walked the beautiful horse outside, Dimitri was standing beside Alisa, petting Iraina.

"You're ready. Let me get Feddei," Dimirtri said. I mounted Sashai and we waited for Dimitri to come back out before heading off.

Rose's POV.

I had just walked into the gym for training with Alberta and I could already tell that something was wrong. I put my training bag down just inside the door and walked to where she was standing on the crash mats in the middle of the room.

"Alberta? What is going on? What's with the look on your face?" I asked her. She motioned for me to sit. I did so and she sat across from me.

"I know about you and Dimitri," she said. I felt all the colour leave my face and two words came to mind: Oh, shit.

"How?" I breathed. She looked at me like I was nuts.

"Rose. I may be aging but I'm not blind. He was really anti-social before you came along. When you're around each other, both of your eyes light up. He was happier. You both were. He left and now you're miserable. Just like you were before you and Lissa left." She paused to take a breath.

"I even caught you and him making out a couple of times after training." When she said that, I felt colour leave my face again.

"Alberta-" I started. She held her hand up and I stopped talking.

"You can't chose who you're attracted to," she said. I nodded. She was right about that.

"Can I ask where you're going with this conversation?" I asked. She nodded.

"Dimitri called me just before. He asked if you could finish the rest of the school year with him in Russia," she revealed. My breath got caught when she said that.

"Sadly there's a but," she added.

"What is it?" I said.

"The Queen won't allow it," she answered. I was really disappointed.

"Why not?"

"She knows if you go there, then Lissa and Adrian will follow you. She doesn't want them so far away," she answered. I breathed out. What a punch to the guts.

Queen Bitch was putting her wants over my happiness.

**So there it was ! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think and if something should be changed ! If you have any suggestions or questions , don't be afraid to share them with me ! :D :D  
**

**The review button is calling you ! It won't bite ! ;)**

** I will try my best to make this story different ! **


	4. Getting Krunck !

**Aiight you fullas ! This is MrsMasonAshford again ! Here is Chapter 4 ! Hope you guys like it ! I don't how long it has been since I updated but please don't complain ! I'm putting this story before Rose's New Life ! And I love that story sooo much !**

Chapter 4.

Rose's POV.

I couldn't believe what Alberta just told me. I shot up from the crash mat, grabbed my gym bag and sprinted to Lissa's dorm room.

"Lissa. Open up!" I said, pounding on the door. She didn't answer straight away so I banged on the door again.

"Ok, I'm coming! Calm down," I heard her call. She answered a second later.

"Rose. What happened to training?" she asked me. I stumbled into the room and colapsed in the bed.

"I ran out. Alberta told me she knows about me and Dimitri. We were sitting on the mats and she told me that Dimitri wants me to go to Russia and finish school there. Alberta said that Queen Bitch said no because you and Adrain would follow. She won't let me go because she doesn't want you two so far away." By the end I was out of breath and in tears.

"Aww, Rose," Lissa said and hugged me. I was literally sobbing by this point. She stroked my hair and I grabbed the back of her shirt.

We stayed like that 'till I calmed down. I wiped my face.

"I'm really sorry about this, Liss. I know I'm overreacting," I said in a defeated voice. She shook her head.

"Rose, I would be upset, too, if the roles were reversed," she said.

"If it was me, I would probably do something stupid like get drunk," she added. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for the idea. Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out of her room.

"Rose! Don't do it!" I heard Liss yell. Pfft. Like I was going to listen. Did she know me at all? I ran all the way to the guest housing and started pounding on the door.

"Lil Dhampir. How lovely to see-" he started. I cut him off by barging into the room.

"I need alcohol. Lots of it. And now," I said. He grinned and walked over to the minature bar. It was no where near the size of a normal bar, but it was crammed full of liquir just the same.

"What do you want?" he asked, still grinning. I thought about it for a second.

"Smirnoff, Tequilla or Vodka." Adrian grinned.

"Someone isn't mucking around today," he said as he handed my a glass. I downed it and asked for another one. That went on for about an hour. I drank the drinks straight and became plastered pretty fast.

We had just started taking shots at the bar when my phone rang.

_I fly with the stars and the skies. I am no longer trying to survive._

_But to live doesn't mean you're alive._

Nicki Minaj sang. I reached onto my pocket and clumsily answered.

"Howdy dooooooo?" I slurred.

"Rose?" a familiar voise asked.

"Who?" I said.

"What do you mean 'who'?" he replied. I burst into laughter.

"Rosie, who would is?" Adrian said. That cracked me up even more. **(He meant 'Who would you be talking to').**

"Dimitri it isssss," I told Adrain, still laughing.

"Rose, are you drunk?" Dimitri answered.

"I might not be," I told him. I started laughing again and lost my balance. I topled to the ground, landing painfully on one the Vodka bottles we smashed. The phone under the bar stool.

"Oh, damn! I'm going red," I gasped. Adrian stumbled over to me.

"Rose, you're bleeding," Adrian told me. I sucked in my breath.

"Uh-oh," I replied, looking at my blood-soaked arm. I started laughing again. Adrian started laughing with me a bit after that.

I don't know what happened but Adrian became the hottest person I had ever seen. I reached up to his face. He mirrored my movement and I pulled him to me. Forgetting all about my cuts and the phone, I started paching him. It started getting pretty heavy and I lay back. Yep, you guessed it. On the smashed glass.

"Oh, shit," I moaned as I felt the glass cut into my back.

Dimitri's POV.

I had called Rose to tell her that I was going to stay in Russia longer then the eleven weeks I was initally told. She was drunk. Even worse, she was drunk with Adrain. From what I could make of the time that I was talking to her, she lost her balance and fell off the chair and landed on something that cut her. Adrian told her that she was bleeding and she "uh-oh'ed" before laughing again.

There was silence before I heard the distinct sound of kissing. No. She would be kissing that user. That noise went on for a bit then I heard her moan.

"Oh, shit," she had said. I felt sick. My beautiful Rose was doing it with that tool. I hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. I didn't hear the victory smash. Bloody Nokia's. They don't break. Damn.

**So there it was ! Hope you fullas liked it ! R&R ~!~  
**


	5. Physical Pain

**A / N : Hey , guys . I know this chapter took forever and I just want to apologize about any disappointment you may feel . This isn't the best chapter I have written . It sucks . The next chapter will hopefully be more exciting ! XD .**

**Oh , and a small reminder to all you Russian God readers : Please vote on the pole ! Pretty please ! The question again is "Should Rose and Christian be twins?" Thank you heaps ! =) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Rose's POV. Physical and emotional pain.

I woke up with the meanest headache! I looked around and squinted against the light, checking what time it was. One in the afternoon! Shit. I then realised that the clock I was staring at wasn't mine. I looked around the room. Where the hell am I? This room is way too clean to be mine! I looked down and realised that Adrian was in the same bed as me! Starting to panic, I raised my leg and shoved him off the bed with my foot. He landed on the floor with a thud and groaned once he realised he got shoved off.

"Rose?" he asked, popping his head up over the edge of the bed. I laughed softly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Did you push me off the bed?" he said. I looked shocked.

"I would never do anything like that!" I replied. He shook his head at me.

"You so would!" he exclaimed.

"Adrian, I did not shove you off the bed. That's what woke me up," I lied smoothly.

I don't know why, but I ran my hand over my shoulder and felt an agonising pain. I gasped and lifted my shirt up. There were thin shards of glass all up my arm.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just as smashed as you were," he replied. Well, that is just great! That is really helping. NOT! Adrian sobered up really quick.

"We have to go to the infirmary. There is no way that you or even I could get all those shards outta there," he said. I sighed heavily because I knew he was right. The next hour or so is not going to go very fast. I hurried to my dorm and got changed outta those clothes because they smelt highly of alcohol and into a singlet.

We walked into the infirmary about ten minutes later and headed to the reception desk. By the looks of it, the receptionist, Emily, wasn't surprised to see me.

"Still over-training with Guardian Belikov?" she asked me. I flinched at his name.

"No, I have shards of glass in me," I told her, pointing to my shoulder. She nodded and motioned for us to sit down.

We didn't have to wait very long. About five minutes later we got called into Dr Evan's office.

"Now, I hear that you have shards of glass in your leg?" she said, reading off the document in front of her. Grr, that Emily! Does she do that just to piss me off?

"In my shoulder. Emily saw that," I said. Dr Evans looked up.

"Why would she say that? Oh, well. Let's get started on getting them out," she replied. That's what I like about Dr Evans. She doesn't dwell on things for too long.

She motioned for me to sit on the bed thing and set about getting the utensils needed to get the glass out. She started about a minute later. It stung like a little bitch. I ended up leaning forward with my left arm outstretched, my iPod in and my head resting the knee that was propped up on a chair.

"You, you got something all the girls want. You're like a candy store and I'm a toddlor. You got me wantin' more and ma, ma more of your love, your love," I sang. I couldn't believe it myself. In a situation like this, I was singing along to Nicki Minaj. I guess that tells you how much I love that chick.

I have no idea who long she was standing there pulling glass out of my arm, but when I thought it was done, I got hit with another bombshell.

"You also have glass in your back." I just laughed. This day isn't going to way I wanted to. I was planning on lying in bed and sleeping off the effects of last night.

"That's perfect," I replied.

"Can I ask you how you got so much glass in your skin?" Dr Evans asked.

"I fell," I replied. Well, that's what I think happened. She nodded and got about getting the rest of the glass out of my back. I blocked out the pain by listening to Nicki Minaj.

"Game over, bitch, Gatorade, wet towel," I sung.

"Rose!" Adrian scolded me. Oops, I had forgotten he was here.

"What?" I asked innocently, turning the volume down a little.

"Stop swearing," he said.

"I was singing along to the song! I can't help it if Nicki swears in her music!" I defended myself. That was one thing I like about Nicki Minaj, she swears just as much as I do.

Dr Evans just smiled at out little exchange.

An hour later it was done. My arm and shoulder was all bandaged up and I was prescribed anti-biotics. Adrian and I walked to the cafeteria and sat with the gang.

"Rose! I was so worr- what happened to your arm!" Lissa exclaimed. I grinned.

"That is the million dollar question. If you find out the answer to that, gimme a buzz," I said, grabbing one of her sausages and bit into it. Lissa's mouth hung open. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You stole my sausage," she said sadly. I burst into laughter. The way she said it and the pout that was not on her face was hilarious! Mia and the boys started laughing just as hard.

"Please, get over it," I replied, taking another bite.

"So where were you today? You rarely miss whole days," Mason said.

"I woke up really late and noticed that there was a bunch of glass in my arm. So we went to the infirmary to get it all out. I thought she was done when she noticed that there was more in my back," I explained. Lissa's mouth hung open.

"Rose! You have to learn to be more careful when you drink," Mia said.

"Pfft, 'careful' isn't in my vocabulary," I replied. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Rose talks a lot of shit these days, don't you agree, guys?" Liss asked. The gang nodded.

"Gee, thanks heaps, you guys!" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Adrian replied. I elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted and I grinned. Another victory to the Rose Hathaway!

I would have kept mentally cheering myself, but my phone chimed, telling me I had a new text massage.

I clicked it open and saw that it was from Alberta.

_Where are? Get your butt to the gym, you're late, as usual!_

I gulped. I had completely forgot about training. I got up from the table.

"Guys, sorry to bail, but I have training!" I said. They said their own versions of goodbye and I started toward the gym. I pressed the call end button to exit the messages and clicked the green "talk" button. I had full intentions of calling Dimitri. That, of course, was until I saw that he had already called me. Last night. Fuck! Anything could have happened during that call! I made a mental note to call him back as I stepped in the gym.

Dimitri's POV.

I was still thinking about Rose. Scratch that. I never stop thinking about her. What I was still thinking about was that phone call. She wasn't making out with him, was she? She was bleeding. How bad? Would she ignore that to make out with the tool? Then again, she was drunk.

"Dimitri? Are you ready to go?" Alissa asked me. I looked up and saw that she was ready to go to the mall. She was standing at the doorway with Sia behind her. I nodded. I stood, grabbed my keys and followed them to the SUV.

* * *

**Please review ! XD**

**A / N : I know I spelt "toddler" wrong , but that's the way Nicki Minaj sings it in Your Love .**

**Oh , I'm also looking for a new title for this story . If you have ideas , please don't hesitate to tell me them . Anything will do . Surely it's better then the current title . Thank you so much ! :D**


	6. Shopping with a Royal

**A / N : Yes , eht is very overdue . I have been having trouble putting my ideas into words . Everything I wrote sounded GAY ! :( This isn't my best chapter by far ! So feel free to hate eht . Just a heads up , the twits are coming . I've been thinking so hard about this particular storyline . Even if you think eht's gay , please review ! Thanks all ! :) XD **

**Chapter 6.**

**Dimitri's POV. Shopping with a Royal.**

The girls screaming pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the look on their faces. I hurriedly pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. I pulled the sliding door open quickly and saw the shock on their faces.

"What is it? People with guns? Strigoi? What?" I demanded. The shock quickly turned into confusion.

"Guardian Belikov, what are you talking about?" Alisa asked me. I was kinda becoming confused.

"Why were you both screaming?" I answered. Sia looked at Alisa and Alisa looked at the floor.

"Alisa, don't make me ask you again," I said.

"There was a couple of boys. They were driving a nice blue four wheel drive in the oposite lane-" she started.

"Where is this story going?" I cut in.

"Those boys showed us their inappropriates," Sia finished, still not looking at me. I really had to fight myself not to laugh at them.

"And you both got scared by that?" I asked them.

Alisa's POV.

I could tell Dimitri thought what we had just told was hilarious. He was doing an awesome job of not letting it show, but I could hear it in his voice. I finally looked up at him.

"Yes, we do find that sort of thing scary!" I honestly didn't mean to yell but this whole situation was gay!

"What are you going to do when it comes your wedding night?" Dimitri asked. That was none of his business and I couldn't believe he would ask such a question.

"That is none of your beeswax! Can we just get to the mall instead of wasting time talking?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice. Dimitri blinked a few times, shocked that I directed such emotion at him.

"Can I ask why the window was open in the first place? You wouldn't have seen such a scary thing if it had of been shut," he pointed out. He was right. Sia looked at her feet. It was her claustrophobia that caused the window to be open.

"It isn't your fault so don't even think it," I told her before she could open her mouth. Dimitri looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"The window was open because she's claustrophobic. The wind in her face helps her not to think about it," I explained. He nodded.

"Okay, then. Well, let's keep going. We do wanna make it to the shopping centre," Dimitri said. We nodded and he got back behind the wheel and started driving. All I could think about was the way he asked if what we saw scared us. His voice was laughing. I think that was worse then if he had of actually laughed. And if that wasn't back enough, he asked what we'd do on our wedding night! How could he be such a jerk about that? Just because he's willing to whip it out and stuff- my thoughts were interrupted by Sia grabbing my hand. I was still angry, and her touching me made me even more pissed off.

I felt her hands grow hot and then a jolt ran from her to me. She gasped and dropped my hand. I frowned. What had just happened?

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened," she said. I nodded. I didn't blame her. Was she sick?

"I don't think so," Sia replied. Panicing, I looked at Dimitri. I don't think he heard what she just said. He was looking straight ahead.

I already had theory. _Alisa?_

"What?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed. My eyes widened. Oh, my God! She gasped. She realised, too.

"You can hear what I'm thinking!" she whispered. I nodded.

"Think something else," I told her. _You're an idoit._

"Hey!" I exclaimed. She burst out laughing then stopped abruptly.

"Wait. What does that mean! First I shock you then you can hear my thoughts," she whispered to me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. What is Dimitri thinking?" I asked her. I looked at him.

"About hugging someone called Rose," she replied. I felt another pang of sadness. I took him from her. Damn. Sia noticed my sadness straight away.

"Alisa? What's wrong?" she whispered.

"We're here," Dimitri said.

"Okay," I replied. We got out. Dimitri walked not close but not far. I leaned close to Sia.

"By Guarding me, he had to leave the girl he loves behind," I whispered.

"And you blame yourself," she added. I looked at her.

"Of course. How you feel if you were in my shoes?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Normal. He knew what he was in for when he became a Guardian," she said. I hadn't looked at it that way. We entered the shopping centre. I was deep in thought. Sia could probably hear every thought that popped into my head but I didn't really care.

"What are we shopping for?" she asked, pulling my out of my head. Oh. Nice question.

"Syanna's birthday present?" I asked. She nodded.

"Got any ideas?" I shook my head.

"Not one," I replied. We walked into Cosmetics Plus to look for body jewellery. Syanna has pretty much everything pierced.

"You think body jewellery would be a cool present?" Sia asked.

"Yeah. Not that I would ever get any. Not allowed to get a piercing," I replied sadly.

"Your 'rents still said no to you getting your nose done?" I nodded. Looks like I will have to talk to them again.

**A / N : Just had to put something about piercings in there , I really love them and got my tongue done foa the second time on Sundae . I love eht ! Please press that magical Review button ! XD =D**


	7. What's Wrong With Me?

**Yes, it's been ages and I'm sorry. My writing sucked so I had to re-write it and urgh... Whatever. Sorry it's short. I still suck. **

**Please review, it will make my poxy week so much better. (: (:**

Chapter 7. Sia's POV. What's wrong with me?

We were, unfortunately, at the shopping center. I wanted to go home. I was sick of hearing snippets of people's thoughts as they walked past us.  
'I can't wait to get home', 'Gee, I miss Fluffy', 'I must remember to write the hospital appointment on the calendar' is not the kinda crap I want filling my mind.  
Alisa was currently doing the unthinkable. Getting her nose pierced.  
We were walking around when she asked if we could go back to Cosmetics Plus. I am shocked at her. She was thinking 'I need to talk to my parents again,' or something along those lines, and then she was like "Sia. I'm getting my nose done," then babbled on about how good it will look.  
She came bouncing, yes BOUNCING, out of the room, grinning like an idiot.  
"I can't wait till I'm able to change the bar. That's in four weeks, right?" she asked the piercer, who had followed her out of the room.  
"Six to eight weeks," she replied.

"You remember the aftercare?" she asked. Alisa shook her head.  
"Sorry. I was so excited about having it that I didn't hear you properly."  
"As facial and ear piercings are hardest to soak, cleaning after a bath or shower will make the whole process a lot easier. Wet a clean cotton bud with Benzalkonium Chloride ( Ear Care ) and soak around the piercing and jewellery, making sure to remove any crust formation. When totally clean, dry the area with a fresh cotton bud. Repeat this process 2-3 times daily."  
"Will do!" Alisa said, grinning away.  
"Let's go," she said, turning toward the entrance.  
"We haven't go Syanna anything yet.." I told her.  
"Oh, snap. What has she got done, again?" she asked me.

"Nose, tongue, snake bites, four helix, two lobes, belly, tragus and eyebrow," I told her, ticking them off my fingers.  
"Wow. That's a lot of piercings. That's gonna be me soon! After my parents calm down about my nose, I'm going to get more!" she exclaimed. Urgh, God. Save me now.  
We headed back over to the jewellery cabnet and checked out the metal.  
"What about the black tounge bar?" I asked.  
"Does she like black?" she answered. OMG, facepalm.  
"She's emo, black is her favourite colour," I said, turning to the manager.

"Can we get ya help?" I asked.  
"Sure," she smiled, walking to us.  
"I'll get the black tongue bar, and you get her the purple nose stud," I told Alisa. Both were the same price.  
"So the black tongue bar and the purple nosering?" she asked. I nodded.

Three excrusiating hours later, we were back in the van, heading home. Thank God.  
When we get back, I should ring Rose.  
I looked around. What the hell? Was that Dimitri's thoughts again?  
"Will you call her already? I'm sick of hearing about Rose, Rose, Rose!" I exclaimed. I immediately clamped my hand over my mouth. Dimitri puller over.  
"What did you just say?" he asked me, tunring in his chair. Uh-oh.  
"Nothing!"  
"Sia, I heard what you said.. I just want to know how you knew what I was thinking?"  
"We dunno how!" Alisa piped up. Oh, why did you have to open your mouth?  
"We? You knew about this?" he asked.  
"I'm her best friend, of course I knew about it!" she answered proudly.  
"Whatever. I don't wanna know. Just stay out of my head, all right!" he replied. Oh, my Lord.  
"Dimitri, you think I like hearing what everyone thinks? It's an invasion of privacy and I wish it never happened to me!" I exclaimed and ran out of the van. Good thing he pulled up in front of my house.

**Sooo not my best chapter.. Sorry about that.. Please review anyways..?**


End file.
